Neus Kandia
Neus Kandia (officially Nova Candia '''in High Gothic) is a civilized world in the '''Neus Merika (likewise officially Nova Merica) system on the northern fringe of the Galaxy. It is perhaps unique among Imperial planets in its strong planetary identity borne from 13,000 years of isolation from humanity as a whole. Neus Kandia was only brought in to fold in 200.M38 alongside her sister planet, and namesake of the system, Neus Merika. Sparsely populated due to the harsh climate Neus Kandia nevertheless has become known for the very same rugged wilderness. In recent centuries a substantial amount of Cadians have settled on the planet. History Dark Age of Technology It is believed that Neus Kandia was settled around M18 at the very earliest according to local and Mechanicus archaeologists. It is during this period that the planet was terraformed. Age of Strife PLACEHOLD Stellar Winter PLACEHOLD Contact PLACEHOLD Insurrection PLACEHOLD Recent History Politics Neus Kandia has never had a unified planetary government, instead, she is organized into a collection of city-states, each of which is the centre of a network of vassal townships and villages. In place of true planetary governance, the city-states cooperate collectively through the Konferdershin Konsel. It is to be noted that the vast majorty of Neus Kandia's surface is officially terra nullis, belong to none of the city-states that form the Konferdershin. Major City-States Mons Reyal Mons Reyal acts as the de facto ''planetary capital and is home to the ''Konfedershin Konsel, the Neus Kandian Spaypart, ''and the local offices of the ''Administratum. ''As a result, nearly all corporations on the planet have their head offices within her city limits. Situated on the northern coast of the ''Kebenek Lac Mons Reyal proper has a population of roughly 12,000,000 people. The various vassal towns in the surrounding area are home to roughly another eighty-million citizens making Mons Reyal the most populated state on the planet. Skayton Skayton is without a doubt the intellectual hub of Neus Kandia. Home both to an Imperial Schola and a local Yunevurti, the greatest minds on the planet flock to the city. The Skayton Yunevurti is home to the Skayton Archive which is believed to contain records dating back to the Age of Strife, though no Imperial source has been able to verify these claims. Skayton itself is home to roughly 7,500,000 people and is situated on the banks of the Neus Skatach Ryver in the region of the same name. Her vassals include the smaller cities and numerous agricultural settlements that line the ''Neus Skatach Ryver, ''as well as a number of frontier towns on the fringes of the ''Neus Skatach Plines. ''Altogether the entire population of the vassals amounts comes to an approximate total of 56,000,000 citizens. Hymton Hymton is arguably the largest industrial power on Neus Kandia, unsurprisingly this has lead to them having close ties to the Mechanicum. It is of note that this industry does not rely on Standard Template Constructs, rather the local engineers design their own vehicles and spacecraft. This includes the ''Kougiir ''family of Armoured Personnel Carriers that have become synonymous with the planet's Imperial Guard Regiments. Despite this, the combined influences of displaced Cadian engineers and the Techpriests of Red Mars have led to a partial adoption of the STC. Geography Neus Kandia is a boreal world roughly the size of Terra, it is the fifth planet in the Neus Merika system. Despite orbiting relatively close its host star, Neus Kandia’s average temperature hovers around seven degrees Celsius due to the low mass of Neus Merika Prime. As any young planet, it is covered in vast mountain ranges and peppered with countless impact craters, the latter provide the planet’s economy with a wealth of rare metals and minerals. Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Planets